The Ghostly Challenge
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: A quick one-shot about my character, Kaity the Chameleon, meeting the Ghostly Trio from Casper. A love for pranks and scares sets up for a competition to prove which side is the best at the job. If you don't like mainly OC stories, I don't reccomend this


**Since it's been a while since I actually updated anything here TT_TT Which I apologize for, and because mah buddeh, Twilight the Gecko suggested it, here's a small one-shot I made for a picture on DeviantART. It's not that great a story, and the Ghostly Trio are probably out of character, but I tried ^^; Anyway, time for copyrights! ****Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, and Charmy Bee belong to SEGA; Dreamcast the Hedgefox and story name (C) Twilight the Gecko; Stinkie, Stretch, Fatso, Kat and Dr. Harvey (C) Harvey Entertainment Production; and Kaity the Chameleon is mine.^^ Enjoy.**

A blur of Fuchsia and black hurried down the hall, away from the terrified cries of the smallest Chaotix Member, Charmy Bee. Rapid footfalls were already coming from the other direction, signaling the cause of the disturbance that Espio, Vector and Dreamcast were already on their way to bust her. But she'd been smart about this prank; Charmy's room was the last one in their row of rooms while they stayed in Whipstaff manor for a case, giving her an ideal escape route.  
Kaity stopped after she heard Dreamcast cooing reassurances to the little six year old and Espio scolding air about how the second youngest detective had been getting away with her pranks for too long. The chameleon smiled to herself and chuckled, they would find her eventually, but she could find a way back to her room and play innocent before anyone found her. The she-ninja in training padded quietly down the hall, only half sure she was going the right way.  
Her thoughts concentrated elsewhere, Kaity didn't notice the three ghosts whom had yet to make an appearance to the detectives. Once she did notice them, the three flew circles around the chameleon, examining her every detail, right down to the impish smirk on her muzzle with her doing the same.  
The tallest one circled with his arms crossed, obviously amused with something. "What the hell kinda fleshie is dis?" He smirked.  
"Looks more like a pet." The other thin one chuckled, he had buck teeth and a noticable stench coming off him...not a good one either.  
"Ha, da doc must finally be _that_ lonely." the tall one commented. Obviously the ring leader for the Trio; she'd have to keep her eyes on this one.  
The Fat one, lazily following the other three in the circle with his head rested in his hands, finally spoke. "That or it's for Kitty-Kat."  
Kaity thought for a moment, connecting the two living in the manor, Dr. Harvey and Kat, to the people being talked about.  
The long one shrugged "Typical fleshies." His smirk from the beginning came back, "Though the scare ya pulled off wasn't half bad, Bone bag." he said.  
The thin one rested an arm around Kaity's shoulder. "But let's get dis straight; dis is _our_ hauntin' grounds."  
Kaity snorted "Yeah, like I'm scared of ya," she crossed her arms, putting on an amused, cocky look, "'Sides, this may be _your_ Hauntin' place, but the group I came with are _my_ scares."  
All three grinned the same grin and closed the circle a little. "Pretty tough talk for a fleshie." the fat one commented.  
"Yeah." the ring leader said, a more devious look adding to his smile. The circle tightened as the three stopped their circling. "What's yer name, skin sack?" he asked.  
Kaity crosses her arms. "Name's Kaity. Kaity the Chameleon. What do I call ya?" she asked.  
The ring leader smiled, his amethyst eyes flashing in amusement to the question. "Call me Stretch." He gestured to the buck toothed one, "Dat's my brother, Stinkie. Go ahead and ask 'im where he got 'is name." It sounded more like a dare for the chameleon. As the Chameleon turned to ask, Stinkie let out a loud belch, enveloping the chameleon's face in a cloud of dizzying green. Kaity gagged and stumbled back for the stench after the first whiff of it. The three ghosts laughed hysterically at the reaction  
Chaos, a smell like that could knock out a horse.  
As the chameleon inhaled fresh air, the round ghost floated near by. "Everyone just calls me Fatso." Fatso said without being asked.  
Stretch assembled with Stinkie by Fatso, swinging an arm around both. "Otherwise known as da Ghostly Trio. Da Spookiest spooks on the block." He said in a boastful manner.  
"Yippie for ya." Kaity remarked sarcastically, still a little irked with the stink blast she had gotten. "Hate ta break it ta ya, 'Ghostly Trio', but ya got some pretty good competition while the Chaotix are around." She said, mimicking Stretch's boastful tone.  
Stretch's eyes narrowed, followed almost instantly by his brothers, both of which had eyes almost gold enough to rival Espio's. The three ghosts closed in on the girl. "Oh yeah, Bone bag?"  
Kaity stood her ground with crossed arms and a smirk. "Yeah, sheet." She shot back.  
The Ghostly Trio floated at their full height. "We'll see 'bout that." Stinkie countered, declaring a contest that would either break the reputation of the Trio or the Chameleon. "Foist one to scare da most fleshies by the weeks end is da winner, deal?" All three ghosts extended a hand like it was a practiced act. The fourteen year old put out a single hand which was seized by all three at once for a hand shake.  
"You're on." she grinned. Things just got soooooooooo much more fun.

**I also apologize for shortness and boring-ness it the whole thing...I _might_ try a CasperxSonic cross-over story...a longer one...depending on how fast I can through all this other stuff I need/want to get done. :3**


End file.
